


Conteo

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers Shogun Assassination Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Es un tanto estúpido, siempre lo ha pensado, después de todo eso de ver quién ha ganado más veces le suena demasiado molesto. Pese a eso, ante Takasugi siente la imperiosa necesidad de aceptar el desafío, y no sabe por qué.





	Conteo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sufjorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sufjorn).



> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.
> 
> Prompt: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #18 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Personajes: Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke.
> 
> Extensión: 303 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Es más que nada un friendship, por así decirlo, pero de fondo hay insinuaciones románticas, aunque muy leves.
> 
> Va para Indie porque desde que fangirleamos juntas Gintama siento la imperiosa necesidad de dedicarle todo lo que me salga del fandom.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers del Shogun Assassination Arc.
> 
> [Editado 18/04/2019]

Es un tanto estúpido, siempre lo ha pensado, después de todo eso de ver quién ha ganado más veces le suena demasiado molesto; más aún con eso de empeñarse en adelantar al otro o en desempatar dicho sea el caso. Pero, por alguna razón que Gintoki no comprende, cuando es Takasugi quien se posa de pie frente a él no duda en enfrentarlo, llevando ambos el conteo mental de derrotas y victorias. Ante cualquier otro, incluso aunque se tratase de Zura, solo respondería «qué molesto»; ante Takasugi siente la imperiosa necesidad de aceptar el desafío y no sabe por qué. Quizás porque tardó menos de lo que se esperaba en alcanzarlo, quizás porque no es un incordio como el resto de sus compañeros o el idiota de Zura, tal vez por algún otro motivo que Shoyo insinúa al hablar pero que Gintoki nunca capta. En una de esas porque los siente parecidos, sin un objetivo claro en la vida más que vivir a sus propias maneras, con sus propias creencias y metas.

No es que a Gintoki le agrade pensar así de Takasugi, pero tampoco le molesta, es más bien un sentimiento sin catalogar que no le causa mayor impresión que la de tomar la espada y aceptar el reto. Y si Gintoki pudiera vaticinar el futuro, leería muchas cosas más en ese «son un par de buenos para nada» que les suelta Zura una tarde. Como que, efectivamente, no tienen una meta fija más allá de vivir a su manera, avanzando bajo sus propias creencias y las de nadie más, implique lo que eso implique, ya sea cuidar todo aquello que este a tu alcance... o bien destruirlo.

—¿Conoces al enemigo?

Cuenta internamente y se siente estúpido.

—Mejor de lo que me gustaría.

_Se parece un poco a mí, después de todo._


End file.
